pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Radiator Springs
Radiator Springs is a town featured in Cars where Lightning McQueen ends up after accidentally destroying the town's main road. Town Location The location of Radiator Springs is not known exactly; however, it is most likely in eastern Arizona, along Route 66. Radiator Springs is along Route 66, which is in the United States. Route 66 goes from Los Angeles, California, to Chicago, Illinois, which can be heard in the Route 66 song during the Cars end credits. Radiator Springs is surrounded by red rocks and desert, and is not near any large cities, so Radiator Springs must be on Route 66 in either California, Arizona, or New Mexico. According to The Art of Cars, Radiator Springs is located in between Gallup, New Mexico, and Kingman, Arizona (which both can be heard in the end credits song). Since Gallup is on the far west side of New Mexico, Radiator Springs is most likely in Arizona. The truckstop that Mack and Lightning McQueen passed by on their trip could not be west from Houck, Arizona, because of a sign which reads "LAST TRUCKSTOP FOR 500 MILES", and since Houck is on the far east side of Arizona, the truckstop was most likely in western New Mexico, and if Mack drove for only a few hours more after the truckstop before he fell asleep, then Radiator Springs is most likely in eastern Arizona. History Radiator Springs was founded by a Model T Ford named Stanley in 1909, and a statue of him is outside the town courthouse. Later, Stanley married Lizzie, another Model T. Later, after Stanley died, more people came to live in Radiator Springs, and the town grew. It was a popular rest area where almost all cars would stop to shop and fill their gas tank. However, in the the early 1960's, Interstate 40 was built near Radiator Springs, which greatly decreased traffic for Radiator Springs, since the Interstate bypassed the town. In 2006, famous racecar Lightning McQueen destroyed the town's main road in a hurry to get to a Piston Cup race in Los Angeles, California, and was arrested for five days to fix the road. McQueen soon became friends with the Radiator Springs populace, and after his race, he set up a racing headquarters in the town, and the town started to grow again. Residents *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Sarge *Fillmore *Ramone *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Stanley (former resident, now deceased) *Lizzie *Mater *Red *Lightning McQueen (new resident) *Mack (new resident) *Mia and Tia (new residents) Locations *Radiator Springs Curio Shop *Tow Mater Towing & Salvage *The Racing Museum *Doctor Hudson: Doctor of Internal Combustion *Fillmore's Taste In *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Flo's V8 Cafe *Ramone's House of Body Art *The Cozy Cone Motel *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Tractor Pasture *Radiator Springs Courthouse/Radiator Springs Fire Department *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound *Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters *Willy's Butte *Sarge's SUV Boot Camp *Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre Location Gallery Image:Cozyconemotel.jpg|Cozy Cone Motel Image:Flosv8cafe.jpg|Flo's V8 Cafe Image:Ramoneshouseofbodyart.jpg|Ramone's House of Body Art Image:Towmatertowing.jpg|Tow Mater Towing & Salvage Image:Dochudsons.jpg|Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion Image:Drive-intheatre.jpg|Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre Image:Fillmore'staste-in.jpg|Fillmore's Taste-In Image:Luigiscasadellatires.jpg|Luigi's Casa Della Tires Image:Municipalimpound.jpg|Radiator Springs Municipal Impound Image:Mrspistonpopnpatchtirerepair.jpg|Mrs. Piston & Pop N Patch Tire Repair Image:Radiatorspringscurios.jpg|Radiator Springs Curios Image:Sargessurplushut.jpg|Sarge's Surplus Hut Image:Courthousefiredept.jpg|Courthouse & Fire Department Image:Sargesbootcamp.jpg|Sarge's SUV Bootcamp Image:Tractorpasture.jpg|Tractor Pasture Image:Willysbutte.jpg|Willy's Butte Image:RacingMuseum.jpg|Racing Museum Nearby Locations *Cadillac Range *Ornament Valley *Wheel Well Hotel Nearby Locations Gallery Image:Cadillacrange.jpg|Cadillac Range Image:Ornamentvalley.jpg|Ornament Valley Image:Wheelwellhotel.jpg|Wheel Well Hotel Category:Cars Locations Category:Cars Toons Locations